Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie
Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie was released on July 18, 1987 at the Toei Manga Matsuri film festival as part of a quadruple feature alongside Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Saint Seiya: The Movie and . Synopsis Takeru fights to rescue a mermaid living in an underground pool being used by Igam to cause massive earthquakes to the surface. Plot The movie begins when Prince Igam goes to the Sea of Tears where she meets a mermaid named Lelai which she tells her to sing the song as she transforms into her human form while singing her song. Behind them, Horn Doggler appears to see them as both Lelai and Horn Doggler are combining their powers to cause an earthquake which causes at the pool side where Takeru and the group are fall beneath it. Meanwhile, Commander Sugata discovers what happened to Takeru and the group and Azuma tries to contact them. He soon discovers the waves of the earthquake is the same as the wave of the song. At the Underground Tube, this is how Anagumas explains everything that Lelai's mermaid song can cause earthquakes in the city and Emperor Seba knows that this is their chance to conquer the world. At the underground caves, Takeru and the group finally awakens and they found Lelai was wondering around the caves while singing her own song. The group are later confronted by Prince Igam and her group while trying to protect Lelai. The group soon transforms into Maskmen after being attacked by Horn Doggler as the fight ensues. Red Mask soon confronted Prince Igam in a fight until she attacks him to cause debris as he saves Lelai and escape. Takeru tries to wake Lelai up after escaping with Prince Igam as she attacks him and knowingly that he was her enemy. Takeru tells Lelai that she was singing her song is causing earthquakes and she replies that he was lying and Takeru continues to tell her that Prince Igam and her group are trying to fool her to make her sing. Lelai continues to attack Takeru as he tells her the whole truth that she has incredible powers and Prince Igam and her group is using her for evil purposes and Lelai was weaken soon after knowing it. Lelai later tells Takeru that she has to go back to the Sea of Tears and revealing that she was a mermaid and Takeru was later attacked by Prince Igam along with Commander Baraba and Oyobu as she takes her away to continue their evil scheme as they attack Takeru with their powers and he fought off the Ungler soldiers before Kenta and the others aid him to join the fray. Lelai realizes that Takeru was right after Prince Igam tries to stop her which she manages to dry up the Sea of Tears as she commands her to sing even if she dies as she remembers what Takeru had told her as she desperately sings in a dramatic way as the arrival of Horn Doggler to cause an earthquake. Takeru already hears that her song becomes a sad song. He was later contacted by Commander Sugata and tells them to help Lelai as the four group and Kenta separated to find her only to be watched by Commander Baraba and Oyobu. When they manage to get into the tunnel, the group continues to find her as Akira, Haruka and Momoko are attacked from the debris caused by an earthquake. Takeru manages to rescue her after Prince Igam forced her to sing despite her weaken state. Lelai tells him that the Sea of Tears is gone and Takeru tells her to come with him and escape. When Prince Igam attempts to get rid of them, they are distracted by Black Mask while driving the Masky Drill and he tells Takeru to escape and deals with them. Takeru is later seen driving the car to take Lelai in a safety place which he was determined to get her strength back. He was soon attacked by flying planes as he avoids it. Takeru carries Lelai in a sea cliff as they look at the view and he finally put her in the ocean where he says that it was their sea and it was Lelai's new home. Lelai finally apologizes Takeru for doubting him and Takeru made one last wish that her song is used for the good. Lelai now transforms into her mermaid form as Takeru waved goodbye to her before Kenta and the others arrive to see him as the group from the Empire Tube arrive to confront them. Takeru and the group now transforms into Maskmen to face them. Lelai watches the group transformed into a Maskmen as Red Mask tells her to move away and they'll take care of it. After a continuous fight against the Unggler Soldiers. The group manages to defeat it with a Shot Bomber before Emperor Seba resurrects it with Okelampa in a gigantic size. They summon the Turboranger to form their mechas into a Great Five. The Great Five soon defeat Horn Doggler with a final blow from its Mega Laser Blade and its finishing blow. After the incident, Takeru and the group finally bid farewell to Lelai as she swims through the ocean as the group continues to watch her leave as it zooms into the ocean in a clear sky. Characters Maskmen Allies *Commander Sanjuurou Sugata *Azuma *Lelai Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Energy Beast Okelampa * Ungler Soldiers * Horn Doggler Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azuma: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Tagalog Voice Cast Their Japanese names are renamed as well as the villains in the movie while Igam's gender changed into a Princess. Lelai has been renamed as Layla in the movie. * Michael Joe/Takeru: Kim Atienza * Leonard/Kenta: Justin Galore * Adrian/Akira: Tado Mañalac * Eloisa/Haruka: Anna Paguia * Mary Rose/Momoko: Joanne Garcia * Direktor Samuel/Commander Sanjuurou Sugata: Eddie Ilarde *Catherine/Azuma: Unknown * Layla/Lelai: Unknown * Emperador Seba/Emperor Zeba: Gado Flores * Kumander Dargang/Commander Baraba: Michael Godoy * Princess Igamu/Prince Igam: Honey Almansec * Fumin: Unknown * Vulco/Oyobu: Bernandino Asistio *Punong Ministrong Anagmus/Anagumas (voice): Fernando De Guzman *Okerampa/Okelamp (voice): Teddy Balidio Notes *This movie must take place after episode 19 due to Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas becoming the leader of the Earth invasion for Tube, overuling Baraba & Igam. While it can take place any time after that, it easily fits between 19 and episode 20 due to the team not having Galaxy Robo; however that doesn't mean they may or may not have it. However, the latest this movie can occur is before episode 27 due to the team still having Shot Bomber as their finisher. *The opening of this movie is notable for two major milestones in Sentai history: **This is the first time a song that isn't the series theme is used for the movie theme, instead using "Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu" (ショットボンバー全力集中 "Shot Bomber All Concentration Force") as the theme for this film. **This is the first time that a Sentai song is danced to in the credits of a series, as is done by the Maskmen in the opening credits (it is originally done at the end of an episode of Sun Vulcan); dancing to Sentai songs would become more prominent in the franchise starting in the 1990s but more notably from the mid-2000s. * In the Philippines, this was released as Bioman, Shaider, Maskman: The Movie and was a triple feature along with Choudenshi Bioman: The Movie (dubbed in English) and ''Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Movie'' (dubbed in English). Maskman was dubbed in Tagalog. *In GMA's Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho prior to the interview of the singer and composer of both opening and ending themes in the Philippine Dub, Norman Caraan and the life of Kazunori Inaba and his new family with Georgette Inaba after his acting role in the sentai series. The footage of the movie's fight scene is shown as an introduction segment. *This is the last movie of the Showa era. The Heisei era would start near the end of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, which never got a movie. Digital Releases *The DVD release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 3 features Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment!, Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie, Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!, Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie and Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: The Movie.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *The Blu Ray Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 3 Features Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: The Movie, Gosei Sentai Dairanger: The Movie, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: The Movie & Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: The Movie. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie'' is included on Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995, a blu-ray compilation box set of 15 theatrical Super Sentai movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html Super Sentai The Movie Vol 3.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 3 DVD cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Volume_3.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 3 Blu Ray Cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Box_Set.jpg|1976-95 References See Also (Story) Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies